club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voca-Utaloid Show!
The Voca-Utaloid Show! is a show targeted to penguins 10-17 and includes both the Vocaloids and Utauloids. So far, the 3rd season just ended and the 4th season started Dec. 23 2015. A second movie is planned for Jun 14th,2016. If you see, it means the episode has not aired yet. * Season 1: June 25th 2014 to November 25th 2014 * Season 2: December 15th 2014 to July 12th 2015 * Season 3: July 27th 2015 to December 17th 2015 * Season 4: December 23th 2015-Current season Special Adaptations A Vocaloid and Utauloid Christmas!- December 24th, 2014: When Kaai accidently breaks the Star-Snowflake, Kaai must travel back in time to collect new pieces for a brand new tree topper with all the Vocaloids and Utauloids! Candy Candy!- When Seeu holds an Easter egg hunt, The golden egg is lost and Miku and Lily to venture into a candy egg wonderland to find the special egg. Teto the prankster- One of Tetos favorite things,playing tricks, is essential for this April fools day. When she keeps playing tricks, Len gets very annoyed and tries to stop Tetos tricks! Haunted panic!-(With special appereance of Touhou's Reimu Hakurei!)- When Halloween comes, Reimu and the 'loids must stop a frightening monster that brings up everybody's greatest fears. The 'loids movie!- The vocaloid and Utauloids take a world tour and create new memories! Season 1 S1\ Episode 1: What in the name of Leek? Miku tries out for a dance contest but will Ritsu ruin her chance to win? S1/Episode 2: Chat and dine: When Meiko holds a dinner party, the UN-ordinary starts to happen. Will this ever be fixed? S1/ Episode 3: Somethings Fishy with Teto: Miku and Teto go to an aquarium but when Teto has a nightmare about the tanks breaking, Will Miku get over her Aqua-phobia? S1/ Episode 4: Which came first, the Chicken or the Rin?: When the vocaloids and Utauloids visit the Amusement park, Will Miku ever get Rin on a roller coaster with just 1 loop or will Rin chicken out? S1/ Episode 5: Don't set me off!: Len pulls the fire alarm at a Hotel on accident but, will Len still be busted? S1/ Episode 6: Fuzz is the new buzz: When Mayu joins an animal organaztion, will she become vegan- obsessed? S1/ Episode 7: The great big PHONY!: When Kaito lies to Luka about a golf ball that ruined her desk with green paint, will Luka believe anything again? S1/ Episode 8: Take a bite out of life: While at a farm, Haku is bitten by a sheep, will she be allergic to yarn forever? S1/ Episode 9: In love with the cocoa!:Rin becomes addicted to Kawaii time Rainbow hot cocoa, and breaks Seeu's Cookie jar.But then the Cocoa recalled due to poisoning, Will the 'loids sue the Kawaii time company and make them close or will Rin be poisoned? S1/ Episode 10: They have feelins' too!: When Teto accidently steps on Ritsus foot, He argues to Teto saying his foot has feelings too! S1/ Episode 11: Never leave someone behind!: Lily wants to set up a party but Luna is mentally sad about Seeu on vacation. Will Lily ever cheer up Luna? S1/ Episode 12:Season finale: When The 'Loids are having a concert, a hater is spotted. Will the 'Loids ever get rid of this hater? Also, Kaito helps Miku learn about the science of roller coasters to win free passes to Funland! Season 2 S2/Episode 1:Funland or Unland? After winning the contest,they finally get to go to Funland but, their is a nasty coaster wreck on the coaster "Corkscrew power".Miku needs to save the coaster AND the guests. Will she save both? S2/Episode 2: Aiko the Meanie: When Aiko teases Kaai, Luka must stand up for Kaai S2/ Episode 3: Polar Opposites: V-flower and Rana can never seem to get along.... Will Miku and Luka find similar interests between them?? Category:Shows